The Shop
The shop is where you can buy new attacks, health potions, kaio-ken abilities, and even strength boosts using your zennie. Items will be refilled on every 14th. You get 500 XP for each item you buy Health *Health Potion: 2 in stock. Restores all health, (Can not be used during fight) Z 5,000 *Senzu Bean: Out of stock. Restores 1/4 health, and adds 2 speed and 1 damage. (Can be used during fight) Z 1,500 *Home Cooked Meal: Requires zennie under 1,000. Restores 1/2 health. Free of charge Attacks *Ki Blast: Requires 1 hour in training to achieve *Energy Ball: Requires 2 hours in traning to achieve *Energy Wave: Requires 3 hours in training to achieve *Explosion Wave: Requires 10 hours of training to achieve. *Barrier: Requires 5 hours of training to achieve *Solar Flare: Requries 10 hours of training to achieve (Humans and half-breeds only) *Self Destruct: Any race may self destruct at any time. *Kamehameha: Requires 50 hours in training to achieve, level 5 required (Saiyan, human, or half-breed only) *Explosive Madan: Requires 80 hours in training to achieve (Saiyan, namekian, or half-breed only) *Final Flash: Requires 100 hours in training to achieve, level 10 required (Saiyans, and halfbreeds only) *Spirit Bomb: Requires 400 hours of training to achieve, level 20 required. (Saiyan or halfbreed only) *Dodon Ray: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 4 required. (Aliens, androids of all kinds or halfbreed only) *Tri-Beam: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve. (Humans or halfbreed only) *Spirit Ball: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required (Human, and halfbreeds only) *Destructo Disc: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required. (Humans or halfbreed only) *Light Grenade: Requires 140 hours in training, level 10 required. (Namekians, or halfbreeds only) *Masenko: Requires 80 hours in training. (Humans, Namekians, or halfbreeds only) *Special Beam Cannon: Requires 130 hours of training to achieve. Level 15 required (Namekian, or half breed only) *Destructive Wave: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve. (Namekian, or half breed only) *Hellzone Grenade: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve. (Namekians or half breed only) *Mystic Flasher: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve. Level 13 required (Namekians or half breed only) *Demonic Death Wave: Requires 100 hours in training to achieve, level 10 required (Demons, or half breeds only) *Darkness Sword Attack: Requires 200 hours of training to acheive, level 7 required. (Demons, Aliens, or halfbreeds only) *Darkness Flame: Requires 180 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required. (Demons, or half breeds only) *Death Ball: Requires 160 hours of training to achieve, level 15 required. (Ice-jin or halfbreed only) *Death Beam: Requires 50 hours in training to achieve, (Ice-jins, Aliens, and halfbreeds only) *Nova Strike: Rquires 115 hours in training to achieve, level 5 required (Ice-jins only) *Explosion Wave: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve. (Aliens or halfbreed only) *Gigantic Blaze: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required (Aliens or halfbreeds only) *Scatter Finger Beam: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve (Aliens or halfbreeds only) *Planet Burst: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 15 required (Aliens only) *Photon Flash: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required (Androids, all kinds or halfbreed only) *Berserker Blast: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve. (Androids, all kinds or halfbreed only) *Bionic Punisher: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve. (Androids, all kinds or halfbreed only) Speed, Damage, and Power *Speed Potion: 4 in stock. Gifts 2 speed, (Can not be used during fight) Z 6,000 *Damage Potion: 4 in stock. Gifts 2 damage, (Can not be used during fight) Z 6,000 *Power Level Potion: 5 in stock. Boosts power level by 100,000 (Can not be used during fight) Z 2,500 *Kaio-ken Capsule: 1 in stock. Grants kaio-ken abilities, level 1 required. Z 15,000 (In order to increase your kaio-ken level to X10, you must spend 10 hours in training in the kaio-ken form to achieve. And that rule goes for the other increments) Upgrades *Upgade Chip: 5 in stock. ANDROIDS ONLY (energy absorbing) Z 3,000 *Upgraded Parts: 5 in stock. ANDROIDS ONLY (perpetual) (must go to hospital for installation) Z 2,500 Other *Potara Earring: 5 Lets 2 characters fuse into 1. Z 3,000 *Knowledge of The Fusion Dance: 5 in stock. Gives knowledge about how to use the fusion dance. Z 3,000 *Time Capsule: 2 in stock. This lets you go back in time to start all over with a new name, a new race, and a new character. Z 5,000 *Diamond Studded Ring: 1 in stock. This lets the boy characters propose to the girl characters, if the girl accepts they can get wed and have 1 child. (only boys can buy) Z 10,000 *Weighted Training Clothing: 2 in stock. Gives more resistance while training, but you get twice the amount of XP, but you take 50 damage every hour. Z 9,000 *Shut down remote: 1 in stock Defeats any android opponent, but health has to be at 1/3 of noramal. Halfbreeds have to be at 1/5 power. Z 20,000 *Sword: 1 in stock Lets you attack with sword, does 50% more damage with each strike. Z 5,000 *Gun: 5 in stock. Allows a user to shoot bullets at the opponent. You will become invincible to bullets when your power level reaches 1,000,000,000. Z 15,000 *Boxing Gloves: Out of stock. Increases damage done by 25% and decreses the damage done to you by 25% if blocked. Z 10,000 Auction House Here, anybody can auction or sell any items they buy or find, whether it be dragon balls, or attack capsules, they can be sold here. Who ever has the highest bid in the end of 3 days wins No auctions at this time. Category:Shops